


it ain't easy

by hatae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Sungjin trying hard to be bad but failing miserably, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatae/pseuds/hatae
Summary: Being a super villain was a lot of things, but it sure as hell wasn’t easy Sungjin mused as he started running. He’d only just found out who his arch nemesis Captain Young’s weakness was and the kid had to go and run off.The kid being Dowoon, Captain Young’s closest friend. Wonpil had said, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into day6 since the 'letting go'-era, but I've never actually written something for them so I decided to change that.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Being a super villain was a lot of things, but it sure as hell wasn’t easy Sungjin mused as he started running. He’d only just found out who his arch nemesis Captain Young’s weakness was and the kid had to go and run off.

 

The kid being Dowoon, Captain Young’s closest friend. Wonpil had said, at least.

“You cut him off”, he panted to his right hand. Wonpil nodded and sped off through another alley.

 

He swore that if it turned out the superhero didn’t give a rat's ass about the kid he was gonna kill Wonpil. The mask he was wearing threatened to fall off and he quickly pulled it up again. He couldn’t risk being seen.

 

The kid was fast, but together Wonpil and Sungjin were faster. Wonpil rounded the corner and Dowoon skidded to a halt, before he could even contemplate what to do to next Sungjin stunned him. He caught him when he fell.

 

“Help me with him”, he grumbled and Wonpil quickly lifted up his feet. Together, they sped away to Sungjin’s van, with the kid's unconscious body in their arms. Sungjin prayed nobody would spot them. He doubted it, since it was ass o'clock in the morning, but he'd rather not explain the fact that they were carrying an unconscious body in their arms to anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

Sungjin looked up from where he’d been dozing off on the couch. Wonpil had left to go get some food some time ago and Sungjin had been bored to say the least. Dowoon was looking at him with big eyes, from where he was tied into a chair. "Ugh, finally. I’ve been waiting for forever for you to wake up", Sungjin said with a small eye roll. He took the kid's phone and shoved it under his nose. He flinched back.

 

"Answer my question", he said, obviously trying to sound brave and failing miserably.

 

Sungjin rolled his eyes, "Give me your PIN, kid."

 

Dowoon's jaw set, hard determination appearing in his eyes. "You tell me why I'm here first and then I'll give you my PIN.”

 

Sungjin stared at him. Did he not realize what was happening right now? For all he knew this could be life or death-situation. Not that Sungjin’d kill anyone. He may be a supervillain, but, unlike his father, he did have morals. Dowoon didn’t know that, though.

 

"You do realize I could kill you at any given moment, right?", he said.

 

A hint of fear appeared in his eyes. "Then you won't get the code..."

 

"Oh, sure I will. I can hack into your phone, it'd just take a long time. Longer than I would personally like. But I'd figure it out eventually. Just make it easy on me, Dowoon", he said. That much was true. He'd rather not spend hours doing so, though.

Dowoon stared at him and for a second Sungjin was sure he had him convinced, but then he turned away again. "Tell me why I’m here first."

 

 

"Oh my fucking God", Sungjin cursed. "Fine. I took you because you're close to my arch nemesis.”

 

"Your arch nemesis?", Dowoon asked confusedly.

 

"Yeah. Captain Young?", he said. "superhero, major pain the ass, thinks he’s the shit. You know the one."

 

The confused expression on Dowoon’s face told him that he did in fact not know who he was. "Sure, I’ve seen him on the news, but I don't know him personally."

 

Sungjin's first reaction was fury directed at Wonpil. That fucker had been dead wrong after all. He’d made him kidnap the wrong person. Then he calmed down. Maybe the kid just didn’t know his best friend was Captain Young. It was possible.

"Oh, is that so? Ever heard of one Brian Kang?", he asked.

 

 

Dowoon looked more confused than ever. "Brian? What's he got to do with all this?"

 

"Sungjin grinned at the naiveté of the boy in front of him. He pet his cheek, "He didn’t tell you to protect you. Aww man, that’s so cute. But also so useless, for I, villain Sung will always find it out."

 

The kid's expression was one of pure disbelief. "Brian? No, there's literally no way. He can't be..."

 

 

"Oh, but he is. And that’s why you’re here. I need to tell him I’ve got you so I can take him prisoner as soon as he comes running for you."

Dowoon looked slightly less nervous when he heard at the confirmation that Sungjin wasn’t gonna be killing him anytime soon.

"Now, your code", Sungjin grinned.

 

 

"How are you gonna take him prisoner?", Dowoon asked, completely ignoring Sungjin. He’d be mad, but the question he asked made sure he instead felt giddy.

 

"Well, you see. I've invented this little thing", Sungjin said excitedly, pulling it out of his pocket. He'd been wanting to share it with someone for days now. Someone other than Wonpil, that was. "It's a stun baton. As soon as he gets in here I'll jump up behind him and stun him with it!"

 

Dowoon nodded. "Alright, thanks. My code is 1234."

 

Sungjin stared at him. "That's your code?"

 

"Yeah, so?", Dowoon said defensively, shifting a little in his chair.

Sungjin tutted and shook his head. "That's the dumbest thing ever. You’re practically asking for hackers to hack into your device."

 

"And yet you weren't able to crack it for all the hours you had while I was out", Dowoon said dryly.

That was right, but Dowoon didn’t need to know that. He unlocked the phone.

 

 

"How about you shut up", Sungjin snapped. Dowoon flinched back a bit in his seat, making Sungjin feel inexplicably guilty. "Fine, sheesh."

 

"Seems like he’s been trying to reach you. Perfect", Sungjin said, sinking down on the arm rest of Dowoon’s chair and opening the text messages, ignoring his protests about ‘violation of privacy’. He read them out loud.

 

_Brian_  
_06:55_  
_Yo, are we still up for breakfast?_

_Brian_  
_07:52_  
_I'm gonna assume you somehow forgot and went to school already. See you there, you little shit._

_Brian_  
_08:59_  
_Okay, where the hell are you, Woon?_

_Brian_  
_09:14_  
_Are you ignoring me??_

_Brian_  
_09:23_  
_Are you sick?_

_Brian_  
_11:43_  
_Dude, I’m literally about to call your mom here, wtf is up with you?_

_Brian_  
_11:58_  
_I called your mom and she said you aren’t at home and that you left this morning. Where the fuck are you?_

It was currently ten past twelve. There were about six missed calls from his nemesis as well.

Sungjin grinned. "We shouldn’t keep him waiting now, should we?"

 

"What are you-?" Sungjin shushed him and called him, practically buzzing. As soon as he answered Sungjin put him on speaker, motioning for Dowoon the be quiet.

 

"Dowoon, finally! I've been trying to call you for ages! Are you okay? You literally had me worried sick! I've told you so many times that if anything happens you should contact me! Where are you right now?"

 

 

Sungjin giggled and whispered; "Protective much?"

 

"Dowoon, is someone with you?", Brian asked and Sungjin couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

 

"Hey, captain Young. He's with me at the moment", Sungjin said loudly.

 

Brian cursed loudly. "Sung. I should've known you had something to do with it", he growled. Ah, there was the Captain Young he knew and loved. Or, loved to hate, more like. "Put Dowoon on the phone right now! I swear, if you've done something to him..."

"Calm down, Young. He’s right next to me. Say something, kid."

 

 

He motioned for Dowoon to talk. "Hyung-"

Before he could even start his sentence Sungjin interrupted him with a sharp jab in the side. Just enough to hurt. Dowoon cut off with a gasp.

"Dowoon! Fuck...", Brian said, clearly panicking.

 

 

"Come to Senjong Avenue 44. Alone", Sungjin said calmly. "Or else-."

He ended the call and rolled his eyes at the whining Dowoon. "Jesus, man. You’d think I stabbed you in the stomach."

 

"It felt like it", he pouted. "I think I need to walk it off. Can you untie me?"

 

 

He looked at Sungjin expectantly and the same unfamiliar affection rain through Sungjin. He ruffled the boy’s hair. "Don’t think so, pretty boy. You'll just have to suffer", he smiled, standing up from the chair and shuffling over to the door. To be in position for when the knight in shining armor showed up.

“You think I’m pretty?”, Dowoon asked and Sungjin flushed before shushing him.

Young showed up quickly, not even ten minutes later, in fact. Sungjin grinned when the door was tossed open and was about to swing when a loud voice interrupted him, making him stiffen for just a second.

"Hyung, behind you!"

 

Captain Young turned around and the last thing Sungjin saw before being knocked unconscious was the flash of anger in the eyes behind the mask.

When eventually came to captain Young was gone, as well as Dowoon. He moaned an grabbed his head for a second, before staring at the empty chair.

 

A strange feeling of loneliness overtook him. Because, somehow he'd found himself getting used to the kid's snarky attitude, even in the couple of minutes they’d known each other

“Where’s Dowoon?”

 

Sungjin looked up to see a startled Wonpil standing in the doorway, a bag of snacks from the 7eleven in his hand.“Oh, you know. I just…set him free”, Sungjin said sarcastically as Wonpil walked over to him. His friend’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really?”

 

“No, Wonpil. Obviously not”, he snapped. “Young rescued him.”

 

“But I thought you set up a trap?”, Wonpil said confusedly.

 

“I did, but then Dowoon decided to warn him. I’m should’ve put a muzzle on him or something. God!”, he said, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. He was definitely gonna need an ice pack and a whole lot of pain killers.

 

 

“Well, you can’t really blame the kid. You did kidnap him and use him as bait to lure his best friend over here”, Wonpil said.

“Yeah, but that’s my thing. He can’t really blame me for doing supervillain-things. Besides, I was really nice to him!”, Sungjin said. “Next time I’m going to do it differently.”

 

“Next time?”, Wonpil asked, catching him when he stumbled. Sungjin blinked rapidly to get rid of the black dots that now swam in front of his vision.

“Obviously. I’ve finally got something that makes Young come to me. I’m not just gonna waste that”, he said and despite the head ache he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

“This seems awfully familiar”, a dry voice said behind him and Sungjin grinned. He’d missed that voice. It’d been two weeks since the first time he’d kidnapped Dowoon, mostly because Brian had been like a goddamn guard dog near the kid, rarely letting him get out of his sight. The key word being ‘rarely’. He’d finally been able to get him when he was making his way over to the cafeteria of his college. There had been some witnesses that saw Sungjin stunning Dowoon and dragging him in his van, but oh well, a necessary evil to get Dowoon to right where he wanted him. Namely to an abandoned warehouse just outside the city.

 

 

He quickly dropped the grin and turned over to Dowoon, who was currently chained to some machinery that was long since passed its prime. “You ruined my element of surprise last time.”

 

Dowoon shrugged. “You had it coming. I mean, you did kidnap me and-.”

“Use you to lure your best friend. Yeah yeah, I know. But you need to realize that I am a bad guy, Dowoon. You can’t really blame me for doing bad guy-stuff”, he said with a small eye roll. Dowoon muttered something.

 

  
“What was that?”, Sungjin asked.

“Nothing”, Dowoon said quickly, before looking around. “Where even are we?”

 

“My dear Dowoon. Right now we are right in the center of my master plan. I call it: operation catch Brian off guard by luring him over here”, he said loudly, his voice reverberating in the empty lot.

“Okay, that really doesn’t answer my question”, Dowoon said.

 

“You really are so high maintenance”, he said with an eye roll. “We’re in an abandoned warehouse, obviously.”

Dowoon sighed and pouted. “You know what, forget I asked.”

 

Sungjin felt amusement course through him, teasing Dowoon really was so much fun.

  
“How are you planning on catching him this time?”, Dowoon asked.

“Obviously I’m not telling you, seeing how you ruined it last time”, he said, in truth he was practically buzzing with the need to tell someone of his brilliant plan. He’d been hauled up in the warehouse for a week now, planning it out. Not even Wonpil had visited him this time, mostly because he'd been particularly grumpy and snappy after losing his chance to capture captain Young. 

 

“Alright the-“, Dowoon started, but Sungjin interrupted him.

“Okay, I’ll tell you!”, he said enthusiastically. “So I just sent a text to your little friend, telling him to come over here since I want to tell him something. But here’s the catch, he thinks the I’m _you_! Oh man, this is gonna be so good." 

 

Dowoon gave him _a look_ that told him all he needed to know. He wasn't done yet, though.

"Okay, you don't look too impressed. But! But, hear this! Then, when he comes through those doors”, he motioned towards the entrance. “There’s an ultra-magnetic field, which is gonna get rid of his powers for at least a couple of seconds. That means, no flying, no superhuman strength, no nothing! And in that moment, I’ll strike.”

 

Dowoon stared at him, a small frown on his face this time. “That is actually… really smart, Sung.”

Sungjin smiled at the compliment, practically buzzing with pride. “Thank you so much, Dowoonie. I really appreciate it. Oh, by the way, you can call me Sungjin. There’s no need for such formalities.”

 

“Is that your real name?”, Dowoon asked, his pretty eyes even bigger than usual as he looked up at Sungjin.

Sungjin walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, feeling that same sort of peculiar excitement that seemed to come up a lot when Dowoon was around. He’d never had to introduce himself much to other people. His father had made sure of that. He nodded with a small smile. “Yes, Park Sungjin. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Park Sungjin..”, Dowoon repeated softly.

 

“No need to introduce yourself. I already know everything about you”, Sungjin said with a small hand wave. Dowoon gave him a look of disbelief. “Oh yeah, what _do_ you know?”

 

“I know that you’re Yoon Dowoon. Your mom’s a cashier and that your dad a taxi driver. You go to the Seoul College for Humanities. You really like drumming, so you’re in a band, which is where you met Young. What more? I could tell you the name of your first girlfriend or even your credit card number, but I won’t do that”, he said casually. He really had done his research. Dowoon was staring at him, clearly taken aback.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t steal from you”, he said when the silence became a little too long for it to still be comfortable. 

  
“Why’d you do so much research on me? Surely you don’t need to know all that?”, he asked, clearly a little disturbed.

 

Sungjin blinked. Truth be told, he didn’t know why he’d done it himself. Somehow he'd found himself enthralled with the other boy and wanting to know more.

 

Before he had the chance to even think about forming an answer that didn’t make him seem like a total creep glass shattered above them. He let out a surprised gasp and covered his head when glass rained down on him. He just started to wonder why the hell it was only hitting him and not Dowoon when Captain Young graciously landed next to them.

 

“What the-“, he started, before getting pushed out of the way with strength far superior than a human’s. As he flew through the air, he realized that Young had come fucking bursting through the glass windows on the ceiling instead of through the door like he was supposed to. He harshly connected to the wall and moaned when pain shot through his back and head. God, he couldn't just have politely asked him to stand aside, could he? It wasn't like Sungjin wouldn't have done it. He didn't even have a weapon on him. What the hell would he have done? Attempted to fight? No, he'd have taken his chances some other time, when he _did_ have the upperhand. 

 

“How dumb do you think I am, Sung? There were countless people who saw you taking Dowoon. Did you really think I’d believe it was him”, Young said with an eye roll. Sungjin blinked rapidly to get his swimming vision back. He saw Young break the chains holding Dowoon as if they were made of thin sticks instead of metal.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you”, Young asked the boy and despite the pain Sungjin couldn’t help but feel offended. Hurt him? Who did Young think he was? He’d never hurt anyone, let alone _Dowoon._

 

“No, he didn’t. I’m fine, Brian”, Dowoon said. Young sighed and picked him up. Dowoon gave him a questioning look.

“Sorry, I can’t go through the door, so we’ll have to go out the way I came in”, he apologized before turning towards Sungjin, who was struggling to get up. “Leave him out of this, Sung. I mean it, this is between you and me.”

 

Sungjin stood up and winced before snarling. “We’ll see about that.”

 

The last thing he saw before Young flew away was the slightly apologetic look on Dowoon’s face as he regarded Sungjin’s hunched over form. Sungjin stood stock still for a good minute, thinking about the expression as feelings he'd never experienced before ran through him, before finally moving and calling Wonpil to inform him that his plan had once again failed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get a lil (a lot) more serious next time, so yeh. Prepare thyselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for the more serious stuff i was talking abt last time

 

"It's because of your father, isn't it?"

 

 

Sungjin looked at Dowoon, at where he was currently tied by the wrist to his bed leg. This time he'd decided to go over his apartment instead of taking him somewhere. He'd figured it's be less of a hassle. He hadn’t even needed to stun him. The element of surprise had given him the chance to wrestle him to the ground and tie him to his bed.

 

 

"What?", he asked.

 

 

"That you’re like this. It's cause of your dad", Dowoon said and Sungjin's blood ran cold.

 

 

"How'd you-?", he started.

 

 

"I did some research on Park Sungjin. I figured that if you were allowed to be creepy I might as well be", Dowoon said. Sungjin felt the last bit of happiness at seeing Dowoon again ooze out of him.  

 

 

"Dowoon, stay out of my business", he warned quietly. Dowoon didn't seem the least bit of affected by it.

 

"Your dad's Park Yoosung. Owner of a multinational weapon industry, right? As I was doing my research I found out a lot about him. Some bad stuff he did but never got convicted off", Dowoon said. "Like killing a maid pregnant with an unknown man's child-"

 

 

Sungjin winced. He didn’t like hearing about that case, mainly because he knew way too much about it to be comfortable. He'd heard his dad yell at the woman (" _Either you get rid of the bastard or I do it myself. With my bare hands if I have to!"_ )

 

"Dowoon", he said.

 

"-or that one case of that mysterious robbery on a family that happened to be associated with a local gang member that had stolen from him prior. No survivors. Very strange.", Dowoon continued, as if he hadn’t even heard him.

 

 

"I'm serious, Dowoon", he snapped. He didn’t want to hear about this.

 

"Or that one time one of his children was beaten so badly he had to be hospitalized for several weeks", Dowoon said, looking at Sungjin like he knew, looking at him with pity. Sungjin’s heart started racing as memories flooded his mind. He didn’t remember much from the beating itself, his head had been knocked into the wall pretty early on and he hadn’t felt much after that. He did remember how long the healing process has taken, though. Multiple bones had needed healing. Some teeth had needed to be replaced. What’d stay with him most was his father's reaction to it all. He'd come visit him once and when Sungjin had asked him why he’d done it he'd simply said: "if you hadn’t been so useless this would've never happened."

 

 

 

It took him some time to register than Dowoon was still talking. "-and Brian stopped it, making your dad an enemy. That's why you’re trying to catch him, isn’t it? To bring him to your dad?"

 

 

He still couldn’t speak, could only stare at Dowoon as he told him the truth. A truth he'd found out by just a simple google search. He should've never told him his name. Of all the things people had done to him, this seemed to hurt the most.

 

 

 

"You don’t have to do this, Sungjin", Dowoon said, his eyes softening and low voice like velvet. "You don’t simply have to wear that mask just because your dad told you so. I know you're not a bad guy and I think you do-."

 

 

And that's what seemed to do it. He grabbed Dowoon’s alarm clock and threw it to the wall, abruptly shutting Dowoon up. Sungjin was breathing heavily, as if he'd just run a marathon.

 

 

"You...how dare you...?", he seethed and Dowoon shrank back, looking scared for the first time since Sungjin had told him he could just kill him. Sungjin was way too angry to care at this point. "How fucking dare you make assumptions about me! You know nothing about me! Not a _single_ thing!"

 

 

 

Dowoon bit his lip and he seemed to regret ever saying anything. "I told you my name, because I thought...because I thought you were nice and that we might even become friends. But what do you do? You go ahead and use it to fuck it all up!", Sungjin was screaming now.

 

 

Dowoon winced back even further.

 

 

"I thought of all people at least you would...", Sungjin put his hands in his face, his mask making it quite hard. For a second he wished he could just pull it off, Dowoon seemed to already know everything about him. Might as well, right? But even in his rage he realized that would be incredibly stupid. His father and the company had always made sure no pictures of him were available online. "But I was wrong. You're just like everyone else. You're just a selfish dick who only thinks about himself."

 

 

And suddenly Sungjin couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. He stormed out, ignoring when Dowoon called out after him. He was out of the apartment and out on the street in no time, the cold air sobering him up just a little. It was late already and he pulled off his mask. It had been seemingly suffocating him the entire time.

 

 

As he was walking, the anger slowly started seeping out of him. After five minutes he slowed to a stop. Anger completely gone and instead left with an inexplicable sort of guilt. All Dowoon had done was tell him the truth, after all. Well except for the part about him not being a bad guy, of course.

 

He abruptly turned around. He couldn’t just leave Dowoon tied there. Who knows how long it would take Brian or anyone else to fine him. Sungjin still has his phone in his pocket as well. He sighed. He shouldn’t have lost his cool like that.

 

 

 

In another five minutes he stood in front of Dowoon's apartment door again. Just as he was about to enter a loud voice booming inside interrupted him.

 

 

"And that fucker just left you here?"

 

 

That was Brian. Guess he shouldn't have worried after all, that guy seemed to have Dowoon’s-in-trouble-senses. He made to turn around.

 

 

"He didn't mean to! He was just upset!", Dowoon said, equally as loud. Sungjin stilled.

 

 

"Oh my god, there you again! Why do you keep defending him?!", Brian yelled, clearly frustrated. Sungjin carefully put his ear again the door.

 

 

"I'm telling you he's a good guy, it’s just his dad-"

 

 

"Oh, so big deal! He's got daddy issues. He still kidnapped you three time already! Leaving you to possibly die of starvation the last time", Brian said. Sungjin flinched, guilt wracking his body.

 

 

"Brian, seriously . Don’t say that about him. You don't know what he's been through", Dowoon snapped.

 

"Having a tough life growing up doesn’t mean he gets to be excused for everything he does. Dowoon, he's been trying to catch and deliver me to the guy that's not only been tormenting him but also thousands of other people for two years now. What do you think he’ll do to me once he gets me? He'll torture and kill me, that's what and Sung won't give a shit, because he'll have pleased his daddy. I've had multiple close calls. And now with you in the picture...I'm scared to death, Dowoonie", Brian said, sounding way more vulnerable than Sungjin had ever heard him. Sungjin stumbled backward, thoughts racing through his mind and guilt seemingly numbing his senses.

 

 

He ran down the stairs before he could hear Dowoon's answer. His own words reverberating in his head. " _You're just a selfish dick who only thinks about himself."_ He’d never felt more like a hypocrite.

 

It was only when he's reached his van that he realized he still had Dowoon's phone in his pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls do let me know if you're enjoying it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Of course his dad had to invite him over now that his mind was practically in shambles. Of fucking course. It had only been two days since he'd overheard Brian’s an Dowoon’s conversation.

"Don’t be nervous", Wonpil said on the ride there, as if that would help

"I can’t just not be nervous", he said quietly, feeling as though he was gonna be sick.

 

 

"Are you still thinking about it?", Wonpil asked. Sungjin let out a small sigh. He'd told Wonpil all about it. He trusted the other man completely. Had known him for most if his life and come to appreciate and care for him immensely after he'd been with him practically all the time during his hospitalization. It was just that he could be a handful sometimes. But Sungjin guessed the same thing could be said about him.

 

"Yeah. I really don’t know how to feel", he said, staring out of the window, they were almost there. Dread ran through him.

 

 

"Well, just know that, whatever you decide, I'll support you", Wonpil said genuinely and Sungjin caught his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Wonpil", he said and Wonpil’s eyes crinkled up when he smiled.

 

"No problem, Sung."

 

 

When he eventually entered his childhood home he felt a lot better knowing Wonpil was next to him. His friend gave him a small comforting squeeze in the arm before he entered his father’s study.

 

Sungjin closed the door behind him and entered the dimly lit room. He went to sit in the chair in front of the desk. His dad hadn’t looked up from whatever he was doing, most likely writing a letter that would ruin some poor fucker's life, his mind supplied unhelpfully. He tensely waited for him to be done, taking in his father as he hunched over the paper. When he'd been young the man had always seemed tall and menacing, now that Sungjin was older  you'd think he'd seem less threatening, but that wasn't the case. Some things just didn't change. Maybe it was the trauma.

 

"How much longer is it going to take?", his dad suddenly demanded.

"Excuse me?", he asked politely.

 

 

"How much longer until you bring me Young. It's been two years, Sung", his dad snarled, finally looking up to catch Sungjin's gaze. Sungjin surpressed a shudder at the sight of his father's cold eyes. He's almost forgotten what it was like to be the receiving end of that stare.

 

"I'm working on it, dad. He's just…a tough opponent. I don’t have any powers, so I need to use my wit", Sungjin reminded his father quietly. A disgusted look appeared on his father's face.

 

"That's right. You don’t have any. If your brother had still been here I'd have had him delivered to me the same day I asked", he said. Sungjin stiffened at the mention of his brother. Jaehyung had been everything Sungjin was not. Confident, brilliant and, most importantly, blessed with their father's power. He'd let it gone to his head, though. He'd died in an attempted robbery when he was just fourteen. Back when Sungjin had only been eight.

 

"But he's not", Sungjin said. His father always compared him to his late brother. His father's eyes turned into dangerous slits.

"No, he's not. So you'll have to do", he snapped. "I want that pest in my possession within one week, otherwise I'll do it myself."

 

Sungjin stared at him. Thoughts racing through his mind. Most prominently the conversation he'd overheard at Dowoon's apartment.

"Yes, father", he heard himself say nonthelesss.

 

"No, get out", the old man grumbled. Sungjin bowed before leaving the study. When they were finally back in the car he slumped again the door. Wonpil turned around. "How'd it go?"

 

"About as well as you'd expect", he muttered.

 

"So not great?"

 

Sungjin just nodded, his thoughts racing. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sungjin was still busy struggling with himself when Brian burst into his house through the window. It'd been five days since the conversation with his father and he hadn't done a single attempt at kidnapping him or Dowoon. He knew he still had to give him back his phone, but building courage was hard. He had practically left him to starve for all Dowoon knew. He missed their conversations, though. A lot.

 

The fact that Brian appeared into his house on his own accord was nothing short of a miracle. Sungjin took him in, all dressed up in his outfit, mask included. It then registered to him that he was currently eating breakfast in only a bathrobe. Which meant without a mask. For a second he considered frantically trying to cover his face and run out to get his mask, but he eventually decided against that. He wasn’t gonna try and kidnap him anymore, that much he had decided. It didn’t really matter if Brian saw his true identity.

 

 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my house?", he asked after he'd swallowed his bite of scrambles egg.

 

"Don’t play dumb with me. Where is he?", Young snapped, pulling Sungjin up wth his hand fisted in his bathrobe.

 

"What the hell was that-", Wonpil broke off with a gasp. "Captain Young."

 

"You're going to have to be more specific", Sungjin said. Young growled ad harshly pushed him against the nearest wall with his elbow against his throat. Sungjin grimaced.  
"Wow! Wow! Let him go!", Wonpil said, pulling out a stun baton. Sungjin knew they'd come in handy one day. "Or I will use this."

 

Young's eye flickered over to him and slowly the pressure against his throat disappeared. Sungjin grinned, fixing his bathrobe.

 

"There. Now we can have a _civil_ conversation. What's on your mind?"

 

"Dowoon. Where is he?", Young breathed out harshly. Immediately the amusement in Sungjin disappeared.

 

"He's gone?", he asked worriedly. Surprise flickered in Young's eyes.

"You don't have him?"

 

He shook his head and Young put some distance between them, pulling at his hair. "Oh God, what the hell did he get himself into this time?"

 

"I might know who got him into it...", Sungjin said as realization set in. Before he had the chance to explain his phone rang.

He picked it up from the table and answered, motioning foe the other two to be quiet.

 

"Hello father."

 

"Sung, I need Captain Young's number. You have it, right?", his father answered.

 

"Why do you need it?", he asked.

 

"I've got something of his he’ll definitely want back", he answered and Sungjin almost wished he could throw something when he heard his suspicions confirmed. He forced himself to stay calm, though. For Dowoon's sake.

 

"I thought you were giving me a week", he said calmly.

 

 

"Yeah well. I changed my mind", the man snapped. "Now, his number."

 

"Fine. I should have it around here somewhere. I'll call you back when I find it", he said. His dad let out a low curse before agreeing and hanging up.

 

"My father's got him", he said quietly. Pity appeared in Wonpil's eyes and Young looked close to hitting someone. It was almost funny how he's always seemed so calm before Dowoon had gotten involved. Sungjin understood, though. Dowoon didn’t deserve this.

 

 

Young abruptly turned around and began to stalk away. Sungjin quickly grabbed his arm. He didn’t try to pull away and/or hit him in the face, which Sungjin saw as a good sign. Wonpil hovered closer, in case the superhero did decide to lash out, most likely

"Where do you think you’re going?", he asked.

 

"I'm gonna go get him, obviously", he said and Sungjin's grip on his arm tightened.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?", he snapped. "You'll never get to him!"

 

 

"I've seemed to be doing alright so far", the superhero said stupidly. Sungjin rolled his eyes.

"My father isn’t me. You know that. He's got powers. He's probably twice if not thrice as strong as you." And Sungjin’d know, he’d been on the receiving end of both their punches one too many times.

 

 

"Why do you ever care? You've been trying to catch me for him for years", Young said.

 

"Things have changed. I'm not like that anymore.", he said, wincing at how non-believable that sounded. "Let's make a plan."

 

"Why should I trust you?", Young asked, but despite his words he still wasn’t attempting to get out of his grip.

"Because he's got something we both care about", Sungjin said, staring intently into Young’s eyes. Knowing full well that this would determine whether he would trust him or not. His eyes widened.

 

"Really, I thought...", he didn’t complete that sentence.

 

"…That I didn’t care? Well, you thought wrong", Sungjin said gently. "I know it's hard, but you need to trust me, Brian. For both of your sakes."

 

Brian sighed and slowly pulled off his mask. Sungjin let go of his wrist. Surprise running through him. He honestly hadn’t expected for Brian to trust him. Desperate times called for desperate measures he guessed. "Fine...I trust you."

 

Sungjin smiled at him. "Thanks. You won’t regret it."

**Author's Note:**

> Why oh why must I always be drawn to the rare pairs?  
> But like honestly, I love their dynamic so much, I don't understand how the ship isn't more popular?? 
> 
> Do let me know what you thought of it so far!  
> [ my tumblr](http://chimchimerie.tumblr.com).


End file.
